This proposal requests support for a new FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Signal Transduction in Plants" to be held at Copper Mountain, Colorado, August 1-6, 1993. The Co-Chairs of this Conference are Bud Ryan (Washington State University, Pullman, Washington) and Chris Lamb (Salk Institute, La Jolla, California). The contributed talks and discussion sessions will highlight recent progress in signal transduction mechanisms in plants, and will bring together scientists approaching this key topic from genetic, molecular, biochemical and cellular physiology approaches. Specific sessions include: (1) Perception and transduction of light signals, (2,3) Stress signaling (two sessions), (4) Hormonal signaling, (5) Pattern signaling, (6) Cell : cell communication, (7) Protein kinase systems, (8) Signaling the cell cycle, )9) Novel signal systems and experimental approaches. The Conference will be attended by 150 scientists (maximum allowable) chosen to represent a cross-section of those expressing interest in the subject. The focus on signal transduction in plants in the context of the FASEB Summer Research Conference format will provide a unique forum for sustained, focused, in-depth discussions of emerging topics that are critical to our understanding of the underlying mechanisms controlling plant growth, development and environmental responses. We seek to bring together scientists approaching plant signaling from different, complementary conceptual and technical approaches and hence generate an interdisciplinary synthesis in this fast moving topic. We anticipate this Conference will be the first in a biennial series focusing on Signal Transduction in Plants, alternating with the established Plant Genetics/Gene Expression FASEB Conference.